


perfectly normal tea and other protection spells

by CadetDru



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Tea, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Despite all appearances, Jon wouldn't know a witch if they served a cup of tea every day and sometimes blessed him as they did it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112
Collections: TMA Spooky Gift Exchange





	perfectly normal tea and other protection spells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenDarkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/gifts).



October at the Magnus Institute was a very busy month.Martin himself still take weekends off, take real time off, even as they got closer to the end of the month. Jon, with whom he was developing a certain understanding, had to be bodily removed.

Jon got the worst of the two of them, of the whole team even.Strangers expected more of Jon.Jon wore lots of black.He didn't wear too much eyeliner (or any, really) or any occult symbols.He did dress with a certain degree of genteel shabbiness that implied he very well might have religious iconography in every pocket. His entire aesthetic of academic gothicness made it all the worse for people who had been looking for them to be sympathetic. He believed in the supernatural, and he hid from it as much as was possible.  Despite all appearances, Jon wouldn't know a witch if they served a cup of tea every day and sometimes blessed him as they did it.

Martin wore earth tones layered across his tall and wide frame. He wasn't a bad-looking guy; whenever someone had joked about climbing him like a tree, part of the joke was that he was the tree. Despite working at the Magnus Institute, he wasn't expected to believe anyone, let alone participate in "that kind of thing." Jon was meant to be a witch, about Martin was meant to be a particular and more domestic kind of witch.

Jon, not being the metaphorical tree-climbing sort, was still capable of being grateful to his boyfriend for inviting him over for a cosy October night at Martin's home. Statements, even the fake ones, took more out of Jon than he seemed to want to admit. He didn't have energy to do much at all, which suited Martin. Martin just wanted to have a quiet evening in.

Home was supposed to be a safe place.After the whole incident with Prentiss, Martin expanded from one lackadaisical horseshoe over the door to a careful if eclectic assortment of talismans designed to keep him safe.He couldn't have a real herb garden of his own, not as expansive and lush as he might like, but he kept dried herbs on hand for whatever purpose. He had small jars where he had carefully measured out what he might need for different circumstances.Bravery and safety were at the top of his mind since he'd moved into his new flat.

He didn't make any attempt to hide the altar of candles, now prominent in his living room.He didn't know if he'd go so far as to say that witchcraft was his religion, because that seemed to make too much and too little of it.He tried to still keep it unobtrusive.He didn't really have other people over. 

Jon came over.His heart did a flip over into his stomach just to think of it. Jon, his gruff boyfriend, came over to his flat and saw everything that Martin had on display."I love autumn," Martin said. 

"October brings out the worst statement-givers," Jon sulked. He was just talking to hear the sound of his own voice.Martin quite liked the sound of his voice, so he understood the impulse.

"Well, I don't plan on giving you another statement so you don't have to worry about that," Martin said. 

"Yours was actually interesting," Jon said. "Even compared to the real ones, it was...compelling. I was worried about you. Of course, it might have only been interesting because I care about you." He cleared his throat. "What are you making me?"

"Just normal tea to start off." Martin put the kettle on. "Just a special blend to help you relax if you'd like tonight. I wouldn't give you anything that you hadn't explicitly agreed to."

"Thank you," Jon said.He looked around, at the horseshoe and the candles, at the careful layout of Martin's careful home. "I know you."

"I'm not a monster," Martin said. "I didn't even know how to offer this relaxation tea, let alone the rest. I don't know how to explain this all without making it sound like… kitchen witchcraft."

"Because it is," Jon said flatly.He didn't want to go into "work mode" but it was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Yes, Jon, because it is. And because my boyfriend has managed to convince himself and me that he's some terrible skeptic."

A silence crashed between them.Martin went into the kitchen to check the kettle. Jon sat on the sofa for a few moments before wandering into the kitchen to generally be in Martin's way.

Martin was now wearing an apron, fresh flour already on it.Martin was fiddling with a teapot before turning back to the oven. Jon was underfoot no matter which way he turned, 

Martin nodded."I've got apple tarts in the oven that I'm keeping an eye on.Got us a pumpkin to carve, too.Just a little one, for my altar there, but I thought it might have enough seeds that we could roast them.That seems like the kind of snack you might be able to eat. I have another couple of recipes to try if you're actually hungry enough for a whole meal. I've… got a whole checklist of things."

"You're in the Halloween spirit," Jon said.

"Samhain," Martin said quickly. "Much the same. At least from my point of view."

"I think the word is bustling," Jon said. "You're bustling around in the kitchen and I'm just here to drink your tea."

"And scoop out the pumpkin guts," Martin said, palming the small pumpkin to wave it at Jon.

Jon gingerly took the gourd out of Martin's hands to inspect it. "And eat pumpkin seeds." He put the pumpkin down on the counter."What can I do?"

"You don't have to doanything," Martin said. "You're my guest."

"I want to help." Jon kissed Martin's cheek."Is the tea ready? I can pour that."

"It has to steep, I don't know how you don't know that," Martin said.

Jon smiled. "That's what I have you for. Your tea-making skills are…"

"Don't say magical," Martin said, just on the edge of snapping.

"I won't," Jon promised. "Are you going to read my tea leaves?

"Not with that tone," Martin said.

Jon got out two mugs.He was only barely aware of how he liked his tea, he had no idea how Martin took his. 

"Spoonful of sugar for each," Martin said. 

Guilt stabbed at Jon for teasing Martin about his beliefs."Do you really think that you can see the future?"

Martin took the mug from Jon. "I think I can see shapes, shadows.Nothing concrete, nothing even that useful.I don't know what to look for. Better to just be prepared for anything and everything." He shrugged."We'll have everything sorted in here."

"This tea is good," Jon said, burning his tongue as he took a sip. 

Martin smiled. "Careful."


End file.
